


Now Kneel Before Me!

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: The Giants encountered an old man, unaware of his real identity...
Comments: 1





	Now Kneel Before Me!

A dark-robed old man was sitting on a large rock, surrounded by the Giants, the gigantic children of Gaia. Standing in front of him was Porphyrion, king of the Giants. Yet his face didn't showing any signs of fear. His hand was seen holding a wooden stick.

"Look what have we got here, a weak old human! Hahahahaha!" King Porphyrion mocked.

"Watch your tone, giant. I'm not in the mood to fight you today" the old man replied calmly.

"Fight me? Ahahahahaha!" King Porphyrion laughed "Are you a fool? I'm king of the Giants! No humans dare to fight me! Hahahahahaha!"

"It's a good thing to hear that you're their king" the old man said.

"Now you know it. Now kneel before me!" King Porphyrion threatened.

"I don't think so" the old man answered.

"What!? How dare you defy your new king!" Alcyoneus shouted.

"My new king? Are you joking me?" A sarcastic smile formed on the old man's lips.

"Now you're making me angry!" King Porphyrion said in anger.

"Calm down, calm down, we still can settle this in a peaceful way" the old man suggested.

"Forget about it! Now i will kill you!" King Porphyrion shouted as he quickly stomped his leg on him. The large rock was shattered to pieces.

"What a stupid old guy! Hahahahahaha!" Alcyoneus said as the Giants then laughed together.

But their fun didn't last long as the sky suddenly became dark as moonless night. The sun vanished instantly from the sky.

"Wha-what's happening right now?" Pallas asked in panic.

"Aaaargh!" My leg!" King Porphyrion shrieked in pain his as his leg burned out of sudden. The Giants watched what happened to their king in horror. 

"Hey! Look there!" One of the giants pointed his index finger towards the crushed rock. Strangely, the old man was standing there without any injuries, but this time he was engulfed in flames yet his face was looking calm as usual.

"May i say something?" the old man asked.

"What?" Alcyoneus stared at him in shock.

"You just made a terrible mistake" the old man said as he instantly growing large in size and height, much larger and higher than the Giants. His skins now resembling molten rocks and his wooden stick changed into a gigantic flaming sword that much brighter than the sun.

"Who...are you?" Porphyrion asked in fear. 

"I am Surtr, Lord of the Fire Realm! Now KNEEL before me! Rrrraaaaaargh!" Surtr shouted as he slashed a nearby mountain with his flaming sword, cutting it in half.

"Mother Gaia, help us" Alcyoneus said as he watched the scene in silent panic.

Now the Giants just made a terrible mistake. If only they was aware of his real identity earlier.

The end.


End file.
